


Summer Camp

by Julessss



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Camping Competition, F/M, Marti and other kids around, Same Cabin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julessss/pseuds/Julessss
Summary: Almost a year since Nora and George decided to go their separate ways, Casey signed up to be a camp counselor this summer. So did Derek.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Casey**

“It's the best thing to do.” Casey murmured, shaking her hands nervously in her lap. “Lizzie will stay with dad, enjoying a local judo tournament. Me, going to that camp in Haliburton. And mom... well, hopefully taking some rest and putting her things back together. This may be the best shot we have for now.”

The family harmony was totally out of balance since her mother was crossing worrisome states of burnout. Casey thought something like that would happen to _herself_ at some point in life not to Nora, and it broke the girl’s heart in a million little pieces.

“Let me see if I got this right,” The other girl straightened up on the bed, dropping the manicure kit to her left. “Are you going to spend the entire summer with a bunch of bratty kids instead of enjoying our last vacation before the senior year?” Casey nodded. “ _...Seriously?_ Why don't you stay with your dad then? It's New York City, duh.”

With a kind of sadness, Casey, in front of her laptop on the desk, watched the way her cousin was handling the news; Victoria, a close friend nowadays, was in completely denial. She had frowning eyes and she was holding a forgotten nail file in her hand. She finally got permission from her aunt to bring Casey over to some parties! Definitely the best ones had pools and colorful drinks on. All hosted by the coolest. Not _fair_ this change of plan.

Casey sighed as she staring at the Camp White Pine’s webpage. She needed to fill the form but she just kept putting off.

“Look,” Casey turned in again to meet Victoria’s eyes. “I know that sounds the worse thing in the world, _trust me_ , somewhat it is,” A part of her just want a teenager life. For example, hanging out with her friends and showing up at parties (stuck at the private school again, with no boys around, didn’t help her in love matters). Also, go home after a full school day, where she could find a healthy mother and have those lazy nights in PJs & movies they used to do once a week before everything blow up. Simple as that. Moreover, the rush of not being a problem for Nora, taking care of her own future was the way Casey figured out to try not blame herself about all they've been going through. “I spent weeks deciding whether to go or not and the thing is, if I really want to go to Queens I must add qualifications as much as possible. I can't take a step back.”

“But—”

Casey’s voice turned out a little bitterly when she interrupted: “I don’t have it made as you have.”

The other girl dismissed with a wave. “Aah, cut off. You are the one who want to go to a boring college, don't put that on me. Just say it and I convince Mr. Diaz to put you on the team.” Vitoria exclaimed with a superior ton that Casey didn't bother that much anymore.

Her cousin was been in a prestigious theater group (a dad interference), and they had close connections with the Off-Broadway people. She really didn't care about anything else. Except boys, of course.

Casey loved the magic of the stage too, always involved in all theater and dance groups as possible at school. But it was just a hobby, far from her real vocation.

“I know,”

“You know, you are the definition of what everyone in the show business are looking for, Case.” Victoria said and Casey raised an eyebrow instantly.

“Okay... what exactly am I?”

“A total drama queen.”

She snorted. “This is a family thing if you haven't noticed yet, _Vicky._ ”

Victoria didn't reply, instead, she thrower a pillow in Casey's face, who was laughing at the girl's grimace.

**Derek**

“…And you know what, Derek? I’m done. I didn't believe it when they called at work and I can't image how I'm going to tell Abby about this!”

His father had just burst through his bedroom door. George wasn’t sparing him from receiving a whole ass monologue. It would probably have taken until the end of their miserable days if Derek didn't stop him right now.

“Dad, come on, it was just a little scratch!” Derek said exasperated. George seemed like to kill him with a simple glare and he also had that familiar exhausted face, but not related to Derek smash the family car against the gate of the neighbor, _thanks God_ — it comes from a long time ago. “Okay. _Maybe_ the bumper hasn't been saved… neither the headlight... but,” Derek thought it over and wished change the direction of the conversation quickly.

“Boy, I swear, you've been getting into so much trouble that I'm capable of ...” His father's whole body was shaking and he looked like halfway to a heart attack, if you want to know Derek's opinion.

“Jeez.” The boy got up and forced his old man to sit on his bed. Then, he put his hands in surrender as a sign of peace. “Slow down and _breathe_ , alright? I have it all under control. The mechanic is repairing the car right now. Besides, I already paid the damage with my own money and for the record; it’ll take like ages to recover it.” He realized that his dad looked a little better back this final information.

“That’s a start.” George snorted.

“Yeah! Totally! Happy now?”

“ _Happy?_ Derek, you have no idea how anything works in real life. I must say, for a delusional moment I thought I could handle it.” Ugly-face-George showed up again. “What am I going to do with _you_?”

Derek rolled his eyes. It was just a silly incident, really.

“We already know how it will be.” Derek began to list on his fingers with a deadpanned look: “No car, no parties, no girls around, no video games... Anything else? I guess two weeks is enough. See? Easy.”

“Stop playing the fool.” George stood up and ran his hands through his hair vigorously. He also started to walk in circles in that small space.

At the same moment, Edwin appeared at the doorframe with no clue of hell on earth that room was in. “Hey, dad, I just take out the trash and picked up the mail. Which reminds me ... something about... paying my allowance?” He gave to his father a few letters and crossed his arms.

“Edwin. Not. Now.” George scolded, skimming through these letters anyway, trying to keep calm before he started talking (shouting) to his eldest son again. In the meantime, Derek signaled to his brother to stay right there. Leaving him alone with their dad was not an acceptable choice. Edwin obeyed, obviously, with curious eyes.

But there was no need to, because George had a grin on his face when he looked up at Derek.

“I think I just had an excellent idea here,”

Derek doubted, especially with this sudden change of mood.

“Hmm,”

“Get ready to collect your documents; we will make an application after dinner.” George said, pointing out the computer next to them. “Let’s go, Edwin, you can choose the meal this time.”

“YAAAAS!” The youngest replied excitedly, running out of there.

Before leave, George threw one of the letters on his son’s desk and closed the door behind himself.

"What in the hell was _that_?" Derek right away knew he had missed something as usual.

He took the piece of paper and moved off to his bed. He had had enough of this shitty day, opening it up in anger.

At first, Derek didn't get it. It was just a stupid reminder about that stupid camp his little sister was about to go the whole summer vacation... so what…

Then, _click._

His eyes widened instantly.

_No fucking way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Just to be clear, the Venturi-Mcdonald family lasted only during the sophomore of Dasey. (for consideration, the events of season 1 and 2). :)

**Derek**

Derek could see through George little games.

He knew bloody well that his dad wouldn't take this pathetic idea forward. One hundred percent sure of that. They signed up, yes, but that meant a total of _zero_ something.

Derek strongly believed that it all was a part of a great act, just to show _who wears the pants here_ and learn a valuable lesson in the end of the day. A classic parent's bullshit.

So, the boy didn't care much about the days passing by. Even not allowed to drive prince for the rest of his life, he had fun; enjoying the rink as much as possible, placing bets with Ed, showed up at a party at Ralph's grandmother's house two days ago, had a couple of dates with Andrea last week... Or was it Angela this time? Derek really needed to stop the twins move from now on.

A shadow announced that someone had arrived at the doorframe of his room.

"Soooo… You still haven't packed anything, huh? I check here earlier and it's a mess. I don't think dad will like it, D." Edwin scored.

Derek didn't bother to look at his younger brother, busy reading his comic. "Back off." He said, turning another page, yawning.

Edwin shrugged nonchalantly, leaving.

Walking down the stairs later, he noticed that his sister was on the couch watching cartoons and Ed in the kitchen. Their dad has been spending more time at the office than at home in the past few months, who knows why, but George always arrived after dinner, period.

Even though it was a Sunday afternoon, but that didn't stop him from going there anyway.

"Smarti," Derek called out. "Why was Miss Poppy on the top of my clothes?" Derek, after shower, found out a purple teddy bear strategically laid on his clean clothes. He placed the toy next to Marti as he sat down beside her.

Marti's disappointment might be the only shitty part of it. She has been so excited, with her eyes shining and everything, planning every single detail. Yet, there was no chance of that happening, honestly. Just look at him for a bloody second and you'll know that right away.

She flinched a little.

"I thought you wouldn't notice it," Marti whispered while Derek suppressed a laugh. "My bag is already full and I can't leave her alone here, you know she would be mad."

"Oh, I see. But I think it's the best for her to stay in your stuff, you know, together with the others buddies..."

"Even with Mr. Ollie Dolly? I'm not sure if it will works, Smerek." Marti shook her head vigorously. "They don't seem to get along."

He took a deep breath, pretending to think about it carefully, looking at the worried and innocent face of his little girl.

"Well, that's tough..." Derek said. "Maybe let's try a peace agreement? As your favorites, they must be able to get along, Smarti. I'll talk to them in person. " She nodded, starting to smile. He kissed her forehead kindly, and turning his head backwards as he shouted, "Edwin, you better be there making my sandwiches!"

Casually, and very satisfied after a frustrated grumble from Ed, he walked forward to his recliner wondering which of rerun games he'd be picking to watch this evening. Life is simple as that. Especially on summer vacations.

It was distant. Far far away. He barely heard the noise that came muffled in his ears.

"Derek?"

He raised his hand to his face, rubbing, as like slapping a mosquito.

"Derek, are you awake...? Derek!"

He shifted on the bed, instinctively placing the pillow over his head. However, it would be an impossible task, even for someone with a heavy sleep, not hear a thing when George kicked the door and shook him.

"Derek, Wake up! I can't believe you're not ready, hurry up," George said as he was pulling the sheets.

"What-" Derek was groggy and when George opened the curtains all of sudden, he shuddered. "What's the emergency? _Who died?_ "

"You. If you don't get up right now, boy. "

"Hold on a sec," Derek said, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "What's going on?"

"The camp, Derek. You'll miss the bus! Stand up. _Move._ " George said, gesturing theatrically in a total despair.

Come on. Will he take this drollery further? It's just… This is going too far by now in Derek's opinion. Even at... _holly shit_ , it was seven in the _freaking_ morning!

"Like I said: move." George snarled.

"Okay, okay!" He finally stand up, rolling his eyes. If his dad really want to do that whole act... So would he.

"That's your stuff?" His dad grabbed the hockey packbag, shaking it impatient. Frowning, George noticed the lightness of the bag and when he opened it, two teddy bears fell to the floor.

" _Derek?_ "

Derek sighed. "Marti."

Somehow, he managed in a very tiny time throw some clothes into there. After George shouted commands and claims for about ten minutes straight, they all were already on the way, going to Mati's school to take the goddamn bus.

The moment they arrived, a weird woman with a horrible mustache approached quickly.

"A wonderful day to get rid of two children at once, right, dad?" She joked, and he cringed immediately.

"Hello, Greta." George greeted politely, shaking hands and then, holding Derek's shoulders firmly. Just in case.

Apparently, she was one of the camp's owners. And soon enough, Greta indicated a line for Marti to go with the other kids for a call and receive kits. Marti said goodbye to George and _"see you later, Smerek"_ to Derek, jumping out.

And then, the mustache woman turned to Derek. "You must be Mr. Venturi! It had been a long time since we had received boys at Camp White Pine, only our Elliot."

"No kidding," He mocked grumpy, receiving an elbow from his dad.

"You two will meet soon and be the best of friends! Put your things over there and get on, I'll organize my little angels."

She left after a small talk to George, clipboard in hand, starting a roll list in a alphabetical order and one by one, the brats walked up on the bus.

"Derek, here," George put one hand on his shoulder and with the other one took something from his pocket, holding it out. "This should be enough." Money. "I heard you'll have days off, so buy something nice or go to some place around, I don't know. You have no idea how happy I am, how you've handled it... It didn't even look like you were going! I'm glad that you understood the purpose, son. I think you are finally growing up."

Derek blinked.

"Look, dad, I-" But George pushed him up into the bus, patting him on his back. Derek sat on the first available seat, up front, next to a little boy with a brace on his teeth.

It didn't seem to be happening. Derek was not a morning person, so he was struggling; having more difficulties than usual to react and to get what on earth was going on.

But he was positive sure about one thing: at any moment, his father would laugh out loud, get on the bus and tell him to come home. So predictable.

Thinking about it, he wouldn't laugh with George at that. Derek won't let him the satisfaction.

In fact, he would not return the money either.

_At any moment..._

Greta came in closing the door and demanding all the kids to sit properly.

_Anytime in that minute..._

Marti was in the back seats, maybe with Jimmy or whatever. He wasn't paying attention, he had urgent things to worry, looking at his wristwatch.

The middle-aged driver started the engine and the parents were waving their hands excitedly outside.

Right now. In that _freaking_ second.

George was nowhere to be found.

It has to be _now_. NOW.

…

"You want some?" The little boy beside him asked, holding a bag of jelly beans, eating with his mouth opened. "Each color is a flavor, take it. Wait. Just not the green ones, I reeeeeally like those. And the red ones too. Yellow are good as much as red, I am in doubt now. Nah, just make sure to take the blue jelly beans. Hey, you are the new big bro, right? This is my third year going-"

Derek, in such shock, gaped at him.

And he squinted when the bus actually moved. Once again: the bus was _moving_.

Turning the corner.

Passing by the gym. And Smelly Nelly's. The mall.

…

On the highway.

He started to think that his dad wasn't playing a game after all.

**Casey**

It couldn't wait for another time. Getting some air into her lungs, Casey knocked.

"Mom?" Casey said, entering slowly to Nora's room.

"Oh, hi dear. Everything okay?"

The deep dark circles her mother had because of anxiety attacks always making Casey feels bad, even if it wasn't a big of a deal nowadays.

She walked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just finished to pack my things for tomorrow."

"Good," She nodded, approvingly. "I hope you have a lot of fun, sweetie."

"Yes… I hope so too. But mom, I- " Casey fumbled. "Mom, you'll be okay, won't you? Stay with aunt Fiona, go out with Betty to the brunch… That ... that list I made for you, it's all on that, you can have great time here."

Casey bit her lip, expecting a positive response.

"Case, don't worry about me,"

"But I am not sure-"

"Casey-"

"When is your next therapy session by the way?"

" _I'm fine!_ " Nora said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, mom! I just... I'm really worried about leaving you alone for all this time."

"No need, come here," She embraced Casey as kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I promise you, it's all right now." Casey knew that her mother would try everything for her. Especially when there was a promise involved at stake in this matter.

And maybe, just maybe, that was the reason for the whole mess in the first place.

Reflecting on last night's conversation, Casey kept staring the views through the bus window.

The sports instructor was in charge during the travel. Well, thinking about it, Elliot was the one acting like the boss, pissing every single person off. But, technically, it was Eve's job. She looked to be in her fifties and Casey haven't any guesses about what kind of sports she attempts.

Casey sat next to another counselor, Tessa, a nice girl who was talking on and on about how much she was going to miss her boyfriend during the summer, but the little money they would receive will be worth it. And Tessa loves the same novels as Casey. So, it became an endless conversation in a short time.

On the seat in front of them, there was _him_. Elliot. A college guy, with glasses and big clothes, who claimed to be responsible for all the counselors, just because he has been going every summer since his freshman year, and apparently, had free hand to do whatever he wanted.

If anyone _ever_ called Casey bossy from now on, she would introduce this pompous boy as a proof of refutation.

"Campers! Five minutes to the bathroom at that service station, okay? I'm using a stopwatch, so, when the doors open, it starts counting. Ready? One, two, THREE!" Elliot yelled, using a whistle for no reason. "Go! Go! Go!" That guy have serious problems.

"It's not fair!" The time was up too soon. Kids started complain, getting back inside.

And from what the teenager girls got it, Elliot interrupted a nine-year-old boy, Bobby, in the middle of his… pee.

Casey and Tessa suppressed a laugh when Elliot passed them in the tight corridor with a toilet paper taped to the back of his pants, not telling a word.

"Don't leave me alone with him and I don't leave you alone with him either. Deal?" Casey whispered, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Deal. I'm with you, he is their target." Tessa whispered back, in conspiratorial tone.

After another hour or less, they finally arrived.

It looked like a really big green place. With cabins scattered around the cafeteria, which was the largest construction there, and the view of the forest and the lake beyond was just stunning.

Casey started helping two little girls to get their backpacks out of the trunk when another bus pulled up, with curious and loud kids at the windows and, hopefully, more co-workers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. No dasey again. I needed to introduce the original characters. I’m sorry. Next, only dasey, I promise you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. Thank you for coming!  
> Let me say this in all frankness: I really don't know what happens at summer camps. Yep. But I'll try my best so please be kind, okay?


End file.
